Pokemon Kalos Legends Redux
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: (Pokemon Kalos Legends Rewrite) Tyson Pernell seemed like a regular trainer with high dreams like collecting 8 badges, entering and beating the Kalos League, defeating the Elite 4 and Champion. However, with insanely strong rivals, a terrifying evil team, and even mastering new evolution techniques. Tyson will have anything but a normal journey in Kalos.


A bright ray of light squeezed past a closed curtain. The light illuminated a small dark room, but more specifically, the bed in the room. On the bed laid a sleeping and loudly snoring 16 year old with short blond hair. His name is Tyson, and his journey around the Kalos region starts today.

However, as the blonde teen continued to sleep, a small butterfly like creature hovered over him. After waiting for a few seconds, the creature flapped its wings, blowing the covers that Tyson was under off him and waking him up in the process. Shocked by not having the covers over him and woken up in such a manner, Tyson dropped from his bed straight down to his the hard floor.

While Tyson was rolling and groaning on the floor, he didn't notice the creature made its way to his door, with a woman standing in front of it with light red hair. Once Tyson stopped and looked up, he saw that both figures had smiles on their faces, to his annoyance.

"I didn't think that all of this would happen when I sent Beautifly to go and wake you up, Tyson," Kira, Tyson's mother, explained, petting her Pokémon's head. "But I'm glad I was here to watch it!"

"Yeah, real funny, Mom," Tyson agreed, the sarcasm evident in his voice. The teen slowly picked himself up from the ground and dusted his white pajamas off to stand at length with his mother.

"So, champ, how are you feeling on your big day?" Kira asked.

"Pumped," was all Tyson said. Normally, other people would think that answer would be a normal one. In Tyson's case, his grin and determined expression spoke for his own words. Kira smiled, as she was excited to see her own son take start journey.

"Well, your uncle left you a going away present, so I'll leave you to it while I wait for you to come downstairs," Kira stated, handing her son a large white box tied with a red ribbon. Afterwards, she and Beautifly exited Tyson's room. Tyson looked down at the present and saw a small folded slip of white paper attached to the ribbon. The teen detached it from the string and began to read it.

 _Dear Nephew,_

 _Sorry I can't be there to see you off, but I am needed in Lumiose City still to oversee the company. In here is are clothes you're mother wanted me to get for your journey, along with some other things. I hope you're partner's fire burns bright like yours, Tyson! Hope to see you in Lumiose City sometime and don't ever hesitate to call!_

 _With love,_

 _Uncle Blaze_

Tyson grinned happily and placed the note off the box before opening it. Inside was a black shirt along with a black and cream-colored jacket, and matching black pants and shoes. In addition, a single silver chain and black backpack was inside. The teenager put the outfit on and walked over to his mirror. He crossed his arms and nodded at his reflection.

"I need to start giving Mom more credit," he chuckled. He then attached the silver chain onto his pants and placed his bag on his bed. Looking around, he reached over to his dresser and grabbed his blue Holo Caster. After turning the device on, Tyson began scrolling through countless messages before settling on one.

It was an ad that had three creatures' pictures on it with a man in a white lab coat behind them. From left to right read: Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokémon, which was a small brown hedgehog with a green spiky head. Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon, a small yellow and red furry fox on all fours. Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, a short light blue colored frog with a scarf of white substances that were close together.

The caption; "The Kalos starting trio of Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. However, you can only choose one. Who will you set out with on your adventure?"

Tyson stared at the screen as he was smiling. With one button, he turned his Holo Caster off and put it in his pocket.

" _Good thing I already made my choice," Tyson thought, smirking as he ran out his door and down his steps._

By the time Tyson made it down his steps, he was greeted by a short cat with cream and purple colored fur. It sat and looked up at the blonde teenager with a greeting smile.

"What's up, Delcatty?" Tyson inquired, kneeling down to gently rub the normal type's head. Delcatty purred in response to Tyson's touch until he got up and walked to his door.

"Mom, I'm heading out!" Tyson announced. Just as Kira entered the hallway, she stopped once she saw the door slam shut. The mother had a slight smile on her face as she shook her head.

"He's just like you, Mikey," Kira said softly, gripping her hand and staring down at a ring on her hand.

* * *

Tyson stopped at a halt, breathing heavily next to a sign, that was labeled 'Aquadree Town'. The teen grinned before he finally caught his breath and stood back up straight.

"Geez, running from my house all the way here took a lot of energy," Tyson said, picking up his Holo Caster. He scrolled through his messages before he selected the one he was looking for and enlarged it.

"My assistants will be at the sitting area." Tyson read out loud, looking around the busy town. "Seemed easy enough."

With a sigh, the blonde teenager was about to put away his Holo Caster before it buzzed. Tyson opened it and saw there was a new message.

"Take a left and you'll be there," Tyson read aloud again. Without thinking about how the professor could see him in the crowd of people, he followed the directions and turned left.

Squeezing through the crowd, he was finally able to see an area filled with tables, chairs and benches.

'I could've sworn there was more than one sitting area,' Tyson thought. As he continued to scan the area, he saw two figures waving at his direction. Putting the clues together, Tyson decided to walk over towards the duo.

One was a male with short blond hair with a white coat and white pants. The other was a female with short purple hair with an open white coat and a white skirt. The most attracting part of the duo's outfits were a blue tie for the male and a red tie for the female.

"Good morning," the female greeted with a smile on her face. "I take it you must be Tyson Pernell, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Tyson responded, flashing his own smile to the duo as he placed his arms behind his head. "I was expecting to see Professor Sycamore, but surprises are always nice too, I guess."

"A lively one, huh?" the male observed out loud, making Tyson look at him with a confused expression. "Professor Sycamore sure does know how to pick them!" he exclaimed, returning Tyson smile to his face.

"My name is Sina," the girl introduced, pointing to the red tie around her neck. "That's Dexio, we're Professor Sycamore's assistants. He couldn't come, so he sent us with a special task!"

"Only a task suitable for the Ma…rvelous duo like us!" Dexio continued, after taking a pause as if he was going to stay something else. Tyson noticed this however, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Luckily for Dexio, his partner took the lead.

"For you to choose your very first partner!" Sina quickly shouted, drawing attention from the passing people in Aquadre Town.

"Yeah, I can't wait any longer!" Tyson announced, his excitement in his statement even caused more people to turn their attention to the blonde teen. Once he saw the numerous amount of eyes on him, he apologized, then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. While Tyson wasn't paying attention to them, Sina shot Dexio an angry look, to which made the male put up his hands in fear. Before Tyson turned his attention back on the professor's assistants, he was met with the two having big smiles on their faces.

"Great! Let's get the show on the road!" Dexio shouted, motioning Sina to move away from the table they stood behind. Laying on that table was three dual red and white capsules.

"Are you ready, Tyson?" Sina questioned. Tyson walked over to the table, looking over the three Poke Balls. He could see his reflection through the three ball. Tyson lifted his head up to look at the white clothed duo.

"Let's do this!" Tyson declared, nodding his head. Dexio and Sina grinned at the young trainer's excitement. Sina reached into her pocket and grabbed a small red device the size of a phone and handed it to Tyson. The purple-haired assistant walked over left to the table, and Dexio to the right, opening the way of the three Poke Balls.

"So, we'll start off with the Grass-Type choice, Chespin!" Sina stated, grabbing the capsule closest to her and pressed the middle button. From the dual colored orb came a small, light brown colored mammal with a green colored hat with several spikes, green back, and tail ending with an orange tip.

"Tyson, aim the device Sina just gave you at Chespin," Dexio instructed. Tyson followed his orders, first aiming the device as if he was going to take a picture, but then Dexio walked over and aided the young teen. Dexio placed the machine flat, aiming one of shorter sides of it at Chespin. Immediately after the action, a bright blue light flashed from the device as a holographic image of Chespin was created on the screen.

 _ **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon.**_

 _ **Type: Grass**_

 _ **Chespin has a tough shell covering its head and back. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and doesn't worry about small details.**_

"Whoa," was the only thing that came from Tyson's mouth as he heard the machine talk and could see not only a hologram version of Chespin, but various other information about the Grass-Type as well.

"That's Professor Sycamore's latest version of the Pokédex," Dexio told Tyson. "With help from someone he entrusted a Pokédex to long ago, the professor was able to create a more advanced version of a Pokédex."

"Still the same functionality as a normal Pokédex with the name, entry, type, height, weight, etc." Sina began, placing a hand on her hip. "However, the Pokédex can tell the moveset of the scanned Pokémon, their stats, common areas in the region, just to name a few of hand."

"Is there anything else it can do?" Tyson asked, attempting to navigate his way through Chespin's information.

"Where's the fun in telling you everything?" Dexio answered Tyson with his own question before walking back to the right of the table.

" _Great, now that's another thing to think about during my journey," Tyson thought, being taken back by Dexio's statement._

"Next, we have the Fire-Type, Fennekin!" Sina continued, grabbing the middle Poke Ball and released the creature inside. From the capsule came a small yellow and red furry fox that stood on all fours. Tyson, now knowing how to work the Pokédex, aimed it at Fennekin.

 _ **Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon**_

 _ **Type: Fire**_

 _ **Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer. Searing heat blows from its ears. This Pokémon loves to snack on twigs.**_

"Finally, we have Froakie, the Water-Type Pokemon!" Dexio announced, finishing the roll call by releasing the final Pokemon from the last Poke Ball. Froakie was a small light blue frog with white hands and a white scarf of a strange material around its neck.

 _ **Froakie, the Water Pokemon**_

 _ **Type: Water**_

 _ **Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absent minded, but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times.**_

"Chespin is known for their bubbly personalities and are tough Pokemon to take down. Fennekin are known to be kind of sassy creatures, but they are extremely loyal to their trainers. And Froakie is a timid Pokemon with great speed and matching jumping power," Sina explained as each one of the Kalos starters did their own actions. Chespin smiling and attempting to flex its arms, Fennekin titled its head and stared blankly at Tyson, ending with Froakie widening its eyes in confusion and waving awkwardly at Tyson.

"Now, I know this is a hard choice," Dexio started, looking down at the trio. "So take your time and think about-"

"I choose you, Froakie!"

Tyson's declaration cut off Dexio, who sheepishly looked embarrassed at how all of his previous statements meant nothing to the new trainer. Chespin's eyes grew in shock and fell face first onto the ground, showing its disappointment. Fennekin didn't seem to care too much and just sat down and licked its tail. Sina giggled as she reached for Froakie's Poke Ball and walked over towards Tyson.

"Well, I for one, commend you for following your gut!" Sina complemented, placing Froakie's Poke Ball into Tyson's empty hand. "Next, Professor Sycamore wanted to make sure you have materials to find your new buddy some friends, so he gave you five Poke Balls, just to start off." Sina then placed five unlargened red and white spheres in the same hand as Froakie's Poke Ball. Tyson carefully placed the orbs and his Pokedex in his pocket as he saw Dexio return the remaining starters to their respective capsules.

"Well, our job here is finished!" Sina said, backing up to stand with Dexio.

"It was really great meeting you, Tyson!" Dexio told the new trainer, which put a grin on Tyson's face. Tyson reached down and picked up the Bubble Frog Pokemon into his arms, reached momentarily frightened Froakie.

"Ditto to both of you!" Tyson responded, chuckling at his joke, as he was the only one to do so. "Thank-you! Now, I just have to introduce Froakie to my mom!" With that, the blonde male dashed away from Sycamore's assistants.

"Tyson!" Sina called out, hoping to grab Tyson's attention. "The professor wants you to visit him in Lumiose City when you get the chance!"

"No problemo!" Tyson answered back, turning around and jogging in place. He raised one of his arms and sent a salute to the duo before disappearing into the crowd. Sina raised a hand and ran it through her purple hair.

"Mission accomplished," Dexio stated, looking at Sina with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it could've went smoother if you almost didn't give us away!" Sina shouted, causing Dexio to flinch. "Don't think I forgot about that! You're lucky all Tyson cared about was getting Froakie or he would've caught on!"

"Calm down, Sina. I doubt Tyson would've figured us out anyway." Sina eyed her companion curiously before finally giving up, as evidenced with a sigh.

"Fine, just know if anything happened, the 'Red Hot Ice' would've had to step in."

"Yeah, but she's nothing compared to the 'Cool Blue Psychic'." Dexio replied, making Sina grin. As their conversation continued, a mother was walking with her young son, who was watching them. When the boy blinked, the duo were nowhere to be seen. Confused, he looked around, trying to find them, but only looked up to see two people on top of a high building, standing with their hands crossed. Their faces were concealed with masks as their scarfs swayed in the wind. From where he was standing, the boy couldn't tell what colors they had on, but he knew that they were people.

"Come on, Toby," the boy's mother ordered her son, causing his head to turn away from the duo.

"But, Mom!" Toby cried, holding his own against his mother's will. "There are people on the roof!"

"People on the roof?" Toby's mom repeated. The two then turned around to where Toby pointed, but there was no one there. "That's enough soda for a while, Toby. People on the roof." the mother scoffed, repeating the sentence as she dragged Toby away.

* * *

"So, you're Froakie," Tyson said, trying to start conversation. He ran from Aquardre Town back to Vaniville Town, holding the Bubble Frog Pokemon, but started to walk in order to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Froakie responded, startling Tyson. In response, Tyson jumped back from shock, throwing himself to the ground and Froakie into the air. Luckily, Froakie was able to gracefully land on the ground and proceeded to walk towards its new trainer. "Uh, are you okay?"

Tyson looked up at Froakie and grew a smile before jumping back on his own legs. "I'm great! My starter can talk! I mean, he can speak the human language. Wait, are you a boy or a girl? Geez, I should've asked first!"

Froakie stood and watched Tyson transition from happy, to confused, to upset, all in less than a minute. Tyson continued to speak and change his emotions until Froakie spat out a huge clear bubble, which popped once it made contact with Tyson's face. The blonde's face was soaked as he looked down at the perpetrator, who sheepishly rubbed its head.

"I apologize," Froakie began, looking up Tyson's confused face, as he had no clue he would've gotten hit with a bubble today. "But that was the only way I could think of to get you to stop talking."

"That's okay," Tyson reassured his starter. "I was told that I have a problem with talking. Actually, my mom had a saying about my," Tyson started, but stopped once he realized he was doing it again. "Nevermind."

"Anyway, I just thought I would ease your concerns," Froakie told Tyson, who peeked up at statement. "One, I can talk because of this."

Froakie reached for its scarf and showed a black machine tied around its neck.

" _A translator!" Tyson realized. "I can't believe I was so stupid!"_

"Sorry, I know that it would make a trainer's day that they obtain a Pokémon that has the ability to speak the Human Language."

" _Geez, I even made my FIRST_ _Pokémon_ _feel self conscious about themself! Great first day as a trainer, Tyson!" the teen mentally chastised himself._

"Second, I am a male, so don't worry about offending me," Froakie said, smiling at his trainer. Tyson, noticing Froakie smile, was able to let out a sigh of relief. Still feeling drops of water on his face, Tyson began to wipe his face clean of any remaining water.

"Sorry about all of that." Tyson apologized, sporting his own toothy grin.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Froakie reassured. "So, where were we heading?"

"I totally forgot about that! We were heading to my house."

"You're house?" Froakie questioned. Tyson looked at Froakie and nodded his head.

"It's not too far from here," Tyson stated. "Just to let you know, my mom is known to go overboard on things."

"I'm not too worried about that," Froakie responded, wondering why Tyson would have to warn him about his mom. From what he knew, mothers were great in all aspects.

"Okay, don't say I didn't tell you so."

* * *

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Kira shouted as she hugged Froakie. "HE'S SO CUTE!" After that statement, Froakie could feel that Tyson's mom was strengthening her hold on him.

"Nice….to….meet...you….too," Froakie greeted, struggling to speak due to Kira's bear hug on him. The Bubble Frog began gasping for air as the mother continued to keep him in her tight hold. Delcatty then walked over towards her trainer, watching as she spun around, still holding Froakie.

"Kira, I don't think he's ready for one of your hugs yet," Delcatty told her trainer, who lightened her grip on her son's Pokémon. Froakie immediately dropped to the floor and clutched his chest, trying to get his breath back. Tyson walked over to the Bubble Frog Pokemon and placed him in his arms.

"I'm going to start getting ready," Tyson told his mother looking to see if the Pokemon was still breathing. After Froakie's breathing became normal, Tyson took him up to his room.

"So, do you two think I overdid things?" Kira asked her two Pokemon, while she watched her son hurriedly leave upstairs with Froakie.

"Oh yeah," Beautifly answered, fluttering through the living room.

"Most definitely," Delcatty answered, cracking a grin as she jumped on the couch before laying down.

* * *

"So this is your room, Tyson?" Froakie asked, looking around.

"Yep," while stuffing various different items into his bag. "Casa de Tyson!" As he exclaimed his statement, he lifted both of his arms up in the air.

"I thought casa meant house in Spanish," Froakie responded, which made Tyson sweatdrop.

"I mean," Tyson started, trying to think of a response to his starter's statement. "Even though this is my room, I view it as my home."

Tyson then smiled afterwards, hoping that the water-type would accept his response. After a few seconds, Froakie shook his head.

"I guess that makes sense," the Bubble Frog Pokemon said, smiling at his trainer.

" _Glad that worked out. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of Froakie again," Tyson thought, as he continued to stuff items into his bag._

Froakie began to walk around Tyson's room, not knowing what to look at or to find. From his knowledge, Tyson's room looked normal with a bed, closet, computer, nightstand, etc. Froakie hopped on Tyson's desk and looked at the various pictures that were on them. One in particular, that caught his eye, was that of his mother, what he assumed to be Tyson, just a few years younger, and an older male with blonde hair and blue eyes, like Tyson.

" _I would think this would be Tyson's father, but I didn't see or hear about him on the way here," Froakie thought about, while looking back at his trainer, who was too busy searching and yelling about missing something. "Usually, when a parent isn't here, it means that they're not present, in any form. Not to mention, if I bring this up, I might ruin Tyson's mood, which I've done a few times today."_

Deciding to leave things alone, Froakie continued to scan the room before looking at a poster to the side of Tyson's closet. It viewed an adult male staring confidently with his arms crossed, as he was back to back with a large orange lizard with a small flame on the back of his tail. Even though the two weren't present, Froakie felt amazed at the bravado the two showed.

"Do you know who those two are?" a voiced asked, to which startled Froakie. The water-type turned around to see Tyson standing up with his bag in his arms.

"Oh, um...no, I don't know," Froakie answered. Tyson nodded his head as he looked up at the poster too.

"That's the Champion of the Kalos Region; Owen Plateau and his partner Pokemon, Charizard."

Froakie turned his attention from his trainer back to the poster. The Bubble Frog Pokemon's eyes became glued on the image of Owen and his Charizard after hearing about their identities.

"That's my goal," Tyson said, catching Froakie's attention once again. "I want to enter the Kalos League and win it. If I win it, I'll be eligible to enter the Pokemon World Tournament. And from there, I want the title of Pokemon Master!"

" _Wow. I didn't expect Tyson to have all of this planned, to be honest," Froakie thought. "He already has a dream, and a plan to do it. Not to mention, he seems to have the determination as well. But, am I the right choice for his dream?" Froakie questioned himself mentally._

"Froakie," Tyson called, causing the water-type to jump out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You're standing on my trainers card," Tyson said, making Froakie look down and see a picture of Tyson, sporting his usual grin, along with a lot of other information on it.

"Sorry," Froakie apologized, picking up the card and handing it to his trainer.

"No worries! This is what I was looking for, so, let's head on out!" Tyson announced happily. Froakie nodded and jumped off the table and made his way out of his trainer's room. Tyson followed after his Pokemon, but stopped in the doorway. He looked back at his room one more time before shaking his head.

"I'll be back once I become a champion!" Tyson declared, before finally closing the door.

* * *

"And are you sure you packed your toothbrush?" Kira asked her son, as her, Tyson, Froakie, and Delcatty were in front of the door.

"Yes, Mom," Tyson answered.

"Toothpaste?"

"Yep."

"Deodorant? Extra socks?"

"Got them."

"Extra underwea-"

"Yes and yes to everything else, Mom," Tyson responded, making Kira and Delcatty chuckle. "I have everything I need."

"Ok, before you go, take this," Kira said, handing Tyson two brown paper bags. "In one has my homemade Chocolate Chip Lava Cookies, and the other is specially made Poffins for water-type Pokemon. I made them when you took Froakie to your room."

"Thank you, Ms. Kira," Froakie said, bowing to the mother. Kira then kneeled down and gently pulled Froakie into a hug. This time, not a life endangering one.

"Don't worry about it. Please, take care of yourself and Tyson for me," Kira stated, making Froakie nod his head in response. Kira then broke the hug and stood back on her two legs.

"Mom, I-"

"Call me when you get to Santalune City," Kira ordered, cutting her son off. "Make sure you watch your surroundings and be smart. Don't cause problems, and always be nice to people and other Pokemon. Make sure you and Froakie stay safe, you got me?"

Tyson took a few steps back, shocked of his mother's change of tone.

" _Mom is really serious, huh? She only gets this way when she's passionate," Tyson thought, knowing exactly what was going through Kira's head. "Looks like this is hard for the both of us."_

Tyson lowered his head, not wanting Kira or Froakie to see his face. Kira was getting ready to walk towards her son until, he lifted his head and gave Kira his signature grin.

"Gotcha."

"Now, hurry up and go before it gets dark."

Tyson nodded and kneeled down to say his goodbyes to Delcatty before leaving out the door. His mother then walked over to the couch to sit down. The normal-type made her way over to her trainer and jumped up on the couch with her.

"Kira, Tyson's going to be fine," Delcatty assured her trainer.

"I know he will be," Kira responded, trying to hold back tears. "He's just like his father."

* * *

Tyson and Froakie were now towards the end of Vaniville Town, having left Tyson's home a while ago. Tyson looked down at his Holo Caster and clicked on the clock icon.

"It's 1:33 now," Tyson began, before closing out on the app and putting his Holo Caster back. "We have about less than six hours before it gets dark."

"What's the plan, Tyson?"

"Going through Aquardre Town will be no problem. But from Route 2, then Santalune Forest will be the problem."

"Alright then. I'm ready when you are, Tyson," Froakie said.

Tyson grinned.

"Great! Let's do this, Froakie!"

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Tyson's new adventures! A lot will be different, but also will be the same. I won't give everything away, so here's the preview of the next chapter and only a few of the next chapters in the arc.**

 **1- How was this take on Tyson's beginning?**

 **2- Team Predictions?**

 **3- Early Arc Predictions?**

 **Next Time: To Catch A Pokémon!**

 **Tyson and Froakie arrive on Route 2, but see a path of defeated trainers. When spoken to, they all shared a part about a powerful Pokémon defeating them. Tyson decides to face this Pokémon himself and claim it as his own!**

 **Santalune Arc:**

 **3- Trials Of Santalune Forest**

 **4- Getting to Know You! Froakie vs Squirtle!**


End file.
